


Date with Destiny

by SeleneMoon



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: But I have a lot of thoughts about it, F/M, Fluff, Not quite what you expect, Other, fluffy fluff, just for fun, not really - Freeform, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon/pseuds/SeleneMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason there are rarely murders on KID heists...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date with Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> It's during Kaitou Kid vs. the Strongest Safe (Chapter 674)
> 
> And thanks to [RavenShira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenShira/pseuds/RavenShira) for reading before hand!

Shinigami watched as his favorite mortal finished the deduction that would send the murderer to prison. He knew that it wasn’t fair to Shinichi (now Conan) to have attached himself to someone so young, but Conan was so _good_ at this! He hadn’t been this pleased with a mortal since Jessica Fletcher.

Shinigami actually hated people who brought about death prematurely. It always made him feel like the bad guy. So, he decided to attach himself to individuals who had a talent for detective work. He might still feel like the bad guy, but at least the spirits settled down when their murderer was brought to justice. And it wasn’t like he _caused_ the deaths. He just pulled them towards the best person to solve them! (Or on occasion pushed Conan towards the murders.) It wasn’t like he was trying to hurt Conan. In fact, he always did his best to make sure that Conan stayed alive. (After all, what were the odds of that knife hitting the Osakan detective’s charm in _exactly_ the right place to catch on that chain?)

There was just a few times that Shinigami abandoned Conan…

 

 

 

Conan stood in the hallway of Suzuki Jirokichi’s home, waiting to see if that heist note was real. Shinigami hovered above him.

“Shin-chan!” A voice that only he could hear exclaimed, right as Conan hit heads with a maid. He glanced down to see a woman, who was almost glowing, playing with the maid’s hair as she beamed up at him.

“I’m not Shin-chan, Lady Luck.” He reminded her. He pointed at the little boy rubbing his head below him. “He’s Shin-chan.”

“Yeah, yeah,” The woman rose to his level and draped herself around his shoulders. Shinigami kept an eye on the maid he now knew was Kaitou KID talking earnestly to Conan. “Are you ready for our date, sweetie?” Lady Luck nuzzled Shinigami’s cheek. Shinigami shifted slightly.

“Lady Luck, you know I’m not comfortable leaving Shin-chan alone.” He protested. Conan really did have the worst luck. Shinigami had nothing to do with him running into the Black Organization in the first place, he was only grateful he could shift enough of the boy’s DNA to keep him from succumbing to the poison, even if he hadn’t been able to do anything about the side effects…

“Aw, it’ll be alright.” Lady Luck assured him with a huge grin. “Our boys will look after each other.”

Shinigami gave her an amused look. “Aren’t you worried Shin-chan will catch your favorite little thief?” Lady Luck snorted.

“My little magician needs the challenge, sometimes I think he relies on me too much.” She grinned at Shinigami. “Come on, cutie, you need a night on the town. Besides,” She beamed down at their boys and Shinigami fondly followed her gaze. “They don’t need mom and dad cramping their style. Let the boys play.” Shinigami could feel his resolve crumbling.

“Well…” Shinigami looked at them parting ways, the thief still playing the part of the earnest maid. “If you’re sure.” Lady Luck squealed, and pulled Shinigami away. “But if this goes badly you’re babysitting Shin-chan the next time I have to pay Heiji-chan a visit.”

“Of course!” Lady Luck laughed, knowing perfectly well that nothing would go wrong. Kaito would look after Conan, and if it came down to it, Conan would look after Kaito.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've heard the theory that Kaitou KID's luck canceled out Shinichi's curse. This is my new theory. 
> 
> Lady Luck/Shinigami 
> 
> Every time Shinichi and Kaito meet, they go off on dates... So no one ever dies because Shinigami is no there and Kaito's luck goes a little bit down hill. 
> 
> I have other thoughts on this. A lot, but you'll have to comment to hear about them. ^_^ Yes, I'm evil... I am trying to bribe you with information for comments. 
> 
>  
> 
> Although I don't think this is my best writing. I'll probably go over it and write it better later.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I use the name Conan because it get's confusing to read "Shinichi" and "Shinigami" over and over again.


End file.
